


ocean green

by poisonrationalitie



Category: Counting On (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Seasickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonrationalitie/pseuds/poisonrationalitie
Summary: Lauren gets seasick. Kendra has a cure.
Relationships: Kendra Caldwell/Lauren Swanson
Kudos: 1





	ocean green

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February #12 - green. It’s not super romantic but was written with a shippy lense, so hope it counts!

They told her that once, the word for blue and green had been the same. She could almost see why. The waters certainly had a green tinge to them, as if the vibrant grass of the country had rubbed off on its oceans. Lauren held the railing tightly, setting her eyes on the horizon and not the rolling waves beneath. At each crest, her stomach lurched, and as the boat dipped down, her guts soared and she bit down on the insides of her cheeks to stop from being sick.

“I should’ve stayed back,” Lauren said mournfully. Why, why had she gone today? Sure, Claire was close to bursting, and it was fair that she should stay, but why couldn’t Lauren help? The ship tilted suddenly. She threw her top half over the railing, sick burning her throat.

“It’ll be over soon,” Kendra said, resting her hand atop Lauren’s. Lauren squeezed her eyes shut and silently prayed that she wouldn’t vomit on Kendra. She opened her eyes again and looked at the cheerful blonde. Her lifejacket was lopsided, and her hair had begun to frizz atop her head. She still looked great. When did she not? Lauren was sure she looked nearly as bad as she felt.

“I hate this,” Lauren vowed. “This is the worst.” She leaned heavily on the metal rail. Kendra squeezed her hand.

“You look a bit green,” Kendra admitted.

“I feel green.”

“Do you want a pill?” Kendra asked, diving into the pocket of her jean skirt. She, Anna, and Michelle were the only ones who had elected to come aboard without pants. Even Jim Bob had not made any comments to the women in jeans when they’d got into the open waters and people began to go flying. Lauren personally thought it was far more modest to wear pants than have everyone see your underwear when you took a tumble. But what did she know?

“Shouldn’t I just pray it away?” Lauren asked dryly. Kendra raised her eyebrows.

“If you want, but God gives us tools so we can help ourselves. He doesn’t want us to bleed out on couch,” she said solemnly. Lauren smiled, and Kendra’s lips twitched. Her eyes boggled, shoulders shook, and then the inevitable giggle burst out. She clapped her hands to her mouth. Lauren snorted.

“You’re not wrong,” Lauren said. Kendra shook her head.

“I shouldn’t say it, though. I just – you know what I mean.”

“You should be a pastor,” Lauren said. “You’re more sensible than half of them.”

“Don’t be silly,” Kendra said, beaming. “Here.” Kendra held out her hand, the neat little pill on her palm. Lauren reached to take it. Her forefinger and thumb pinched it. She lifted. Her knees buckled. Another wave crashed against the ship. It suddenly arced upwards. Lauren lost her grip. The little white pill flung into the air and began to spin. Kendra’s mouth widened. Lauren reached out her arms. It hit her finger. Bounced.

“No -!” Kendra shouted, as if in slow motion. The ship crashed down the other side of the wave. Lauren slammed against the deck, and the little seasickness pill was lost to the raging ocean. Lauren’s body ached, and her stomach churned. She looked up at Kendra, who gave her a nervous smile.

“We can always pray it away?”


End file.
